Nella Toralu
"I have friends who are relying on me! I'm not gonna die until this war is all over with! You got that!? ~ Nella" '''Nella Toralu '''is one of the main characters in Salvation R. She is Shura's childhood friend. Nella was found naked in a damaged Crinos cold sleep chamber by Yunie and Justin at the Willia Ruins during a scouting mission. Nella woke up from cold sleep, She only knew a few things because of her cloudy memory and knowing how to use her weapons. Yunie recruited Nella as her bodyguard because Nella saved both her and Justin from an ambush planned by the Marrow King Bleach. In a battle with the Bates Alley Army she saw her childhood friend Shura attacking Yunie. Confusing Shura for an enemy Nella attacked Shura, Nella's memory snapped back when she got hit on the head by the blunt edge of Shura's sword. Nella was promoted to officer rank when she slayed Mania at Hallow's Gap in Kage Basho. Nella is friends with Shura, Shoko, Syed, Brenna, Miko, Yunie, and Adonis. Family Nella was raised by her mother Susi. Nella's father, Rudi died of the highly dangerous Polka Virus before she was born. Susi raised Nella by herself until she was old enough to be on her own. Susi ran into Shura when she found Shura face down on the ground. Susi took Shura under her wing because she felt bad that Shura had no family. Shura and Nella grew attached to each other. Susi was happy to see both of them get along it felt like she had another daughter. A couple years later Mania assaulted Willia City and murdered 90% of it's population. Susi told Shura and Nella's new friend Lobo to take Nella with them and flee the city. Nella refused she wanted to save her home when she went back she saw that Mania murdered her mother. Since that day Nella has sought revenge on Mania. Weapons Jax and Pax are twin pistols that Nella's mom, Susi wielded when she fought against Mania. This gun has unique bullets that are able to hurt demons and Corruptine. The weapons were given to Nella in the Crinos sleep chamber by her friend Lobo. These guns are also good at melee combat. The blunt edge of the pistols pack as much force as a titanium baseball bat. These weapons reload when they are spinning. The pistols can connect projectiles with consecutive melee attacks in order to cause some serious damage to enemies. Jax belonged to Nella's mother, Susi. Pax Belonged to Nella's father Rubi. After Lobo was killed by Mania during the battle at Hallow's Gap, Nella in a fit of rage used Lobo's sword, the Viper Tongue and stabbed Mania three times in the head causing Mania to lose her colossal form and get weakened, Shura finished Mania off. Since after the battle Nella has always used this sword as a close combat weapon. Nella was trained on how to fight with a sword by Shura. Nella always takes care of this sword, it's the only token she has to remember Lobo by. She will not let anyone else touch it. Personality Nella is a very friendly person who has a huge hatred towards demons excluding her friend Shura. Nella has a huge appetite for meat and apples. Nella always has frequent nightmares of Mania's attack on her home she just wants to remove them somehow. Sometimes when they are out shopping or walking around the town, Nella and Shura like to stir up some trouble. Nella sees Shura as pretty much her big sister figure. Nella sometimes jokes around and chases Kimiko up a tree just for fun. To blow off steam about her hatred toward Demons Nella sometimes shoots Shura's empty beer bottles for a relaxer. Nella is afraid of Bears, Corruptine, and being left alone. She always likes to hang out with Yunie because of her gentle nature. Yunie always pets her on the head and she loves it. Nella gets angry if her allies spare a demon because of her hatred towards demons. Nella isn't afraid of being naked even if a person of the opposite gender were to see her she thinks absolutely nothing of it at all. In Salvation R's group she is friends with Shura, Shoko, Syed, Brenna, Miko, Yunie, Zephira, Ashlee, and Adonis. Other Appearances Aside from Salvation R Nella also appears in... Trivia * Nella was planned to be a villain character but instead she was turned hero. * Nella was suppose wield a gun scythe-like weapon but Zebuta wanted her to wield pistols instead. * Lobie was suppose to be Nella's original name but her author Zebuta thought the name sounded obscene. * Nella was supposed to have more of a muscular build but the idea was scrapped. * Nella was originally shorter in height but Zebuta changed that because he didn't want Nella to resemble anything like a loli. Voice Actors Janice Kawaye (English) Janice Kawaye (Japanese) Quotes "Damn Demons why do you guys stay in hell?!" ~ Nella yelling at some demon soldiers. "I... I don't know who I am..." ~ Nella waking up from cold sleep. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name!?" ~ Nella talking to Shura. "I never knew you felt that way about me." ~ Nella responding to Lobo confessing his love to her. "I'll protect you til' I drop!" ~ Nella reacting to being recruited by Yunie. Theme Song Theme: Final Evidence This song is wrtten and performed by Foxtacy at the Newgrounds Audio Portal. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes